If I had a heart I could love you
by Yawarakai-Bunny
Summary: When an assassin, well known in the underground of Republic City, is hired to kill the infamous Amon, things don't go how she thought they would. Rated M for language, possible adult content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She didn't question why people wanted these things done. All Akki cared about was the yuans. And over the years both her stomach and conscience had developed in to something bordering on cast iron. Which was why as she slid a blade across the throat of an unsuspecting woman, not even the gurgled cries for help bothered her in the slightest. Akki didn't stop with one cut though. She continued to saw at the woman's head until it was completely detached from her body. Without even a single glance, her gloved hand tossed the head in to a sack.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open caught the assassin's attention and she momentarily froze. Her black eyes peeled from the window she was to use as an exit and towards the source of the noise. There, standing in the shadows was a small boy with large eyes looking up at Akki in terror. The woman couldn't help but sigh in relief and brought a finger up to her masked lips, motioning for the boy to stay silent as she fled the bloody room and in to the night.

Akki landed on the wet grass with a soft thud and took off down the dark alleys of Republic City in an attempt to remain undetected from a mostly sleeping city. Unfortunately 3 AM seemed to be when the scummiest of them all seemed to lurk, looking for unsuspecting victims of murder and rape. The scummiest mostly being bending gangs. The difference between them and Akki, was that Akki didn't kill out of enjoyment. She did it for money. Secondly, Akki didn't rape. And lastly, she didn't need groups of people to do it with. In fact, she didn't need anyone ever.

After a good ten minutes of darting around in the shadows, the assassin made it to the door of her employer. The woman who she had slaughtered only moments ago was an ex-wife of the employer, whose name had remained anonymous to Akki. That was all she knew and even then she didn't particularly care. Raising her black clad hand, the woman gave a loud couple of bangs at the door, looking over her shoulder every now and then for any wandering beings.

No answer.

Akki banged at the door two or three more times before it was swung open by a disgruntled looking man. "What the fuck?!" He hissed at her.

"Bitch is dead. Where is my money?" She asked in a toneless voice, pushing her way in to his house and shutting the door behind her.

"It's three in the fucking morning!"

"Exactly. I spent my night fixing your problems. So you either quit your bitching or get me that money now, or you end up like your ex and I take every valuable I can find." With that she pulled the sack loose from her waist and emptied the contents out on to the floor. The decapitated head hit the floor with a thunk and rolled towards the man who immediately jumped back.

"Really? You had to bring that with you? Calm your bitch ass and stay here." He snapped, turning away from Akki to go in to a separate room. She stared at the door way he had gone through, trying to blink the sleep away from her eyes while she waited. And after a good five minutes of this, Akki started to get a suspicious feeling in her gut.

The woman treaded lightly across the floor and peered in to the room. He wasn't in there and the window was open. _That dirty fuck._ With a scowl, Akki kicked the door open all the way and stormed in to it, bee lining for the window. This was where things started to get blurry. Mid-step Akki felt something collide with her shoulder, sending the petite woman toppling to the floor.

"You really think I would pay scum like you?" The man laughed, standing above her with a metal bar hanging from his hand. Absentmindedly, her hand want to her shoulder and she wasn't overly shocked when a sharp pain shot through it. But she still couldn't help but let out a small groan in pain.

Akki's black eyes widened as she saw her employer raise the bar over his head and begin to bring it down on her. The 25 year old woman immediately rolled out of harm's way and climb to her feet once more. Her injured arm hung limply by her side and she tried to focus her gaze on the crazed man, gritting her teeth through the pain. Akki pulled out her own weapon that had been sheathed on her back, letting her adrenaline kick in. In a quick slicing motion she swung her machete at the man, catching him in the arm. Then she swung again, and again, and again, with each swing dodging a more weakened blow from the man until he dropped the metal bar. As soon as she heard it clank against the floor, the woman grabbed the hair on the back of his head, smashed his face against her knee and kicked him backwards.

"I hope you had enough intelligence to know this wasn't going to go the way you planned." Despite her aching shoulder and an immobile arm hanging at her side, the woman kept her voice calm, unwilling to show the barely breathing man any signs of weakness from her. Akki pulled the metal bar from the floor and placed the end of it on his fore head. "You think because I'm a woman that you can get away with scamming me? Let me tell you, there is a reason my name is at the top of the list." The woman tightened her grip on the bar and raised it above his face a couple inches before slamming it down on his skull repetitively. Her experienced ears blocked out the sound any noises that came out of his mouth and with a flick of her wrist a burst of fire shot out of her hand, engulfing the man's corpse in flames.

Akki strode out of the house as it quickly engulfed in fire and moved quickly down the street. In the distance she could hear sirens coming closer and closer to the burning house. By the time they got there she would be long gone. The woman was just lucky it was only a gimp arm she had. Probably dislocated. Something she could fix herself when she got home. But fucking hell. She had needed that money.

The next day, a very sore Akki was woken by the sound of someone banging on her door. Her blurry eyes shot to the clock on her bedside table. It was four in the afternoon. _Fuck._ Running a pale hand through her hair, the exhausted woman stumbled out of bed, still clad in the clothes she had worn the night before. Black pants, lace up boots, and a black midriff shirt and button up, hooded coat. When she got to her door, Akki opened it a crack and peered out. "What do you want?" She demanded, gruffly.

A man's face stared back at her. "We are with the Triple Threat Triad." He started.

"We?" Akki pulled the door open more to see two more men standing behind him. A large, sturdy looking man dressed in green and a smaller, skinnier one with a mustache. "How do you know where I live?" She snapped, bringing her attention back to the one she assumed was the leader.

The man completely ignored her question. "We have a job for you. Boss says it's very important and we are willing to offer you a nice bag of yuans to do it."

Akki narrowed her dark eyes in suspicions, but pulled the door open all the way and motioned them to come in. She briefly looked up in down the streets in case of any wandering eyes and then shut the door. "How many yuans are we talking?" She turned to face the three men. The leader produced a large sack and poured the contents her kitchen table. Akki arched an eyebrow at the large, glittering pile that sat in front of her. "What the hell kind of job is this exactly?"

The three men looked at each other and then back at the petite woman who stood before them. "We want you to kill Amon."

Almost immediately Akki let out a sarcastic laugh. "…You have to be fucking with me. If you are willing to pay this much, why not do it yourselves?"

"He'd be expecting us. See, he got out boss… Lightning Bolt Zolt. But if we send in someone like you, he is less likely to suspect something."

Akki had heard about that. But what she was getting out of this was that they wanted to risk her bending instead of their own in order to take the infamous Amon down. The assassin sat in silence for a couple minutes mulling this over in her mind. She needed the money desperately. But was it worth her bending if she got caught? Fuck. The decision was more difficult then she thought it would be. But he didn't have to know she was a bender… Akki was perfectly capable of fighting without using fire.

"Well? What do you say?" The man broke her train of thought and Akki's black eyes shot up at his face.

"I say if you want this done then you pay me first." She wasn't going to do this job and have to deal with the same shit as last night.

"Half. Or we can go find someone else." Akki rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. Now get the fuck out of here." She snapped, splitting the generous pile of yuan in half with her arm and throwing one half of it back in the sack. She tossed it at the man's feet

The man shot her a dirty look and motioned one of his men to pick it up for him. "We expect it done by next week or we will be coming back for that."

"Is that a threat?" Akki questioned, raising a dark eyebrow at the men. I'll get the fucking job down now get out."

"You really need to work on your business skills, lady." Akki made no effort to hide the fact that she had completely ignored them as she started counting through the money, only stopping when she heard her front door close behind them, then she leaned back and sighed, covering her face with her hands. What in the hell had she just gotten herself in to.

 _Note: Let me know if you guys think this is worth continuing!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first, Akki didn't even know where to start with finding Amon. She didn't dare try it at one of his rallies. The woman got the feeling that he would be most on edge then. But slowly a plan came together. One where she we need to spy on the Avatar. And with the racket that girl caused the city it wasn't too difficult to find her whereabouts. The Avatar had publically challenged the leader of the equalists to a battle on Aang Memorial Island, and that was where Akki found herself headed. If he showed. From there she hoped that she would be able to follow Amon's tracks.

The assassin found herself laying in-between large rocks on the shore of the island with a set of binocular goggles covering her eyes. Her gloved fingers adjusted the focus of the binoculars until she had a clear view of Avatar Korra. And now she waited. And waited. And still waited.

"This man sure is punctual." Akki muttered to herself, reaching in the pocket of her midriff coat and producing a cigarette. She had only raised the binoculars from her eyes for a moment to light her cigarette when she heard Korra's cries coming from the Island. Immediately her goggles were back on and she had full attention on the scene that was unraveling before her. Which wasn't much. All she saw was the avatar literally get reeled in to the museum on the island and disappear from Akki's sight. "Shit." How had she missed their arrival?!

The assassin took a frustrated hit off her smoke and sat up right. Did she dare get closer? No. They had to come out eventually. She just needed to pay more attention. Thankfully she didn't have to wait as long as before. Within about ten minutes she watched as Amon and his chi blockers fled the Island. As for the Avatar? Akki didn't know or care.

Resting the binocular goggles on top of her head, the woman stealthily made her way across the slippery rocks in the direction of the fleeing gang. She made sure to remain a safe distance away from them without being caught but not so far back she would lose sight of them.

The equalists jumped on to a familiar looking brand of motor boat and drove it towards the city. Akki used her fire bending to jet herself across the water back to the mainland, staying as low as she could until she arrived. Akki had gotten lucky and made it in time to catch them taking off down a back alley. To where? She was hoping she would find out.

She skillfully scaled up the side of a building up to the roof and from there she followed them from above, silently jumping over the gaps between houses and shops all while her dark eyes never lost sight of them. Until one of the chi-blockers kicked open the cover of a man hole and followed while the others dropped down in to it.

Akki took advantage of the building she stood on and the one beside it being to close and used her hands and feet to slide down both walls until she hit the ground.

She pulled open the cover and peered down in to the darkness before jumping in after them. The splash from her boots hitting the water seemed like it echoed louder than necessary and Akki was almost hesitant to breath.

With her black eyes darting around in the darkness, she listened. She could hear the sound of their boots running down the tunnel to the left of her and that was the way she went, booting rats out of her path every now and then.

Walking for what felt like a good ten minutes, the woman was rather pissed to find herself standing in front of a dead end with a ladder going back up to the streets. Someone was going to get hurt if she had taken the wrong way. Most likely one of the many rats that seemed to scurry around her ankles. Her glove clad hand grabbed a hold of one of the ladder bars and she started her climb, shoving the cover of the manhole off when she finally reached the top. And fuck was her, now bad, shoulder really starting to kill her.

Despite that, the assassin was rather pleased with what she found. A long metal hallway, lined with pipes that every now and then shot out a small stream of steam, followed by a weirdly comforting hissing sound.

The echo of footstep clanked down the hall towards her and the fire bender ducted back in to the hole, pulling the cover over her head and peering through the holes in it.

It was perfect. As the feet of one of Amon's chi blockers walked over her hiding spot a brilliant idea came to mind. In an almost inhuman speed, Akki was out of the man hole and held the chi blocker in a choke hold from behind with one hand tightly clamped over their mouth. She felt like a trap door spider catching its prey as she pulled them back down in to the manhole with her.

The chi blocker let out several muffled screams before Akki belted the blocker in the face hard enough to knock them out. "It appears I am going to need this." She whispered to the unconscious being, propping them against the slimy sewer wall and stripping the, now man, out of his uniform and pulling it over her own clothing. "As for you." Akki produced a knife from her boot and plunged it in to the man's skull and rolled his body in to the river of sewage and watch his corpse float to the bottom. He was the rat's dinner now.

She pulled the chi-blocker mask over her head and quickly climbed back up in to the hallway, from there venturing down it.

Akki had remained in the base for two days, virtually unnoticed. She had blended in perfectly with the other Equalists and only spoke when she absolutely had too. As far as any of the others knew, she was a new recruit. And one that never revealed her face. Which wasn't uncommon. None of the others really did either except for when it came time to sleep. Even then Akki kept the suffocating mask on. And because of that she really didn't sleep at all.

But she was growing impatient. Akki had infiltrated Amon's base, but when was she going see the infamous anti-bender?

An answer to her prayers came soon enough and Amon had requested a meeting with his henchmen.

The woman followed the relatively large group of chi-blockers to a room she hadn't been in yet. It was something like a meeting room. At least that's was what it was being used for. She took a seat along with everyone else and finally he appeared in the door way.

Akki followed him with her eyes as he walked across the room to the front. As soon as he opened his mouth and began speaking, she could see why he had so many followers. The man had a way with words and came up with one hell of a good plan. From what she understood he planned to attack during the pro-bending championships.

 _Little do you know._ Akki thought to herself, completely zoning out of the rest of Amon's plan. She had to come up with her own. One week may have seemed like plenty of time for someone as experienced as herself to kill a man. But this job was different. Amon wasn't just a man. He was clever and a skilled fighter. Something that Akki hadn't quite dealt with. If she could just find out where the man even slept, it would be a nice step up for her. While murdering sleeping victims wasn't the way she liked to do things, she didn't want any chances of herself getting caught in the act of bending during a fight and having that one big piece of herself taken away.

"Ahem."

Akki was pulled from her train of thought by a masculine voice clearing his throat from behind her. The woman blinked behind her mask and looked around the room. It was empty, all except for an obvious presence standing behind her. Fuck, she really needed to sleep properly. She was losing her edge.

Akki didn't say a word, stood up and started walking towards the door as quick as she could.

"Stop." The voice said again. And she did, looking over her shoulder to face the source of the voice. Just as she figured it had come from behind that famous mask.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but stay a little longer and bask in your magnificence. You really are an inspiration." Akki spoke in a smooth and convincing voice.

"What is your name?" Amon asked, taking a step closer towards where Akki stood.

"Noma." She lied again. _And you are a dead man._

 _Note: Trying to make these chapters longer xD slowly but surely. Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During her time at the Equalist base, Akki had picked up on some things. One of them being chi blocking and she was good at it too. In two of her four days of staying here, the woman had it almost down to a T. But Akki hadn't been the only one who noticed her rapid improvement. Both Lieutenant and Amon had taken interest in her abilities as they stood to the side of their training area watching the woman aggressively attack and disarm any opponent that was paired up with her.

Her time limit for this job was starting to run out. She had three days to get this finished, but she wanted to do this clean and smooth. And being in a base full of Amon's followers meant that it had to be done that way or she was going to be seriously fucked. Akki needed to get him alone. Not just in a room alone, she needed to completely isolate him.

An aggravated Akki gave her opponent a sharp, round house kick to the stomach, successfully knocking him through the air and hitting the ground hard. Admittedly he was a persistent one and he was back on his feet charging in her direction. Akki dropped to one knee as he got in arm's length of her and threw a jab in to his side, making the man's left half of his body go limp and he dropped awkwardly to the ground.

"Noma." The Lieutenant's voice rang across the training room. It took Akki a minute to realise that it was her that he was calling. The woman stood up and looked in their direction, walking to them when the Lieutenant motioned her to come towards them.

"Yes?" Akki arched an eyebrow as she glanced between the two of them.

"Your skills haven't gone unnoticed. " Amon's deep voice rumbled from behind the mask. "I feel it would benefit our cause to have you by my side."

"Really. Well how could I deny such a generous offer?" This was perfect.

"A change in uniform will be required. So you will be recognized." Amon motioned with his head to follow them as he and the Lieutenant headed towards the door out.

Akki followed them to a small room and there on a low table laid a similar uniform to the one she was wearing. Except the shoulders, neck and knees were plated in silver metal with elaborate swirling designs etched in to it. The main difference that really got her though was her 'mask'. The head gear of her uniform was made from some sort of black fabric that covered around her face, but had an opening in the top for her hair to be let down and another one for her face to be shown completely. She didn't like that. Not when she was on a job like this.

"Problem?" Amon questioned.

"My face. Won't it be exposed? People will know what I look like." Akki held the uniform up and gave it another look.

"Once the city has been cleansed, you will be viewed as one of its heroes. That time is almost upon us. Soon you won't have to hide behind a mask in fear of being recognized by our bias authorities." That wasn't what she feared at all. But Akki wasn't in much of a position to argue.

The assassin pulled her stolen chi blocker mask over and shook out her long dark hair as it tumbled from its restraint, down her back in a manner that almost resembled something as elegant as a water fall. This was the first time in days that she had been able to breathe fresh air without the stupid mask filtering it. She quickly pulled on her new headwear, adjusted it and turned to face them.

"If you don't mind…brothers. I have a change of uniform that I need to put on."

A small gasp left the Lieutenant's mouth as Akki turned to face them. Amon had to hold one of his own in his throat as his dark eyes fell on her face. She was in no means an ugly woman. Her angular face looked like it had been cut from porcelain. The paleness of her skin complimented her full, deep red lips and almost black, narrow eyes perfectly. The only flaw was a deep scar that ran across her right cheek bone and to the bridge of her pointed nose. But it somehow added to her looks.

"Of course." The mask man composed himself as he and his Lieutenant turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I wonder what the scar is from." Amon's second in command thought aloud. He briefly glanced at his leader as if expecting an answer of some sort. The masked man remained silent, seemingly ignoring the question. He remained silent until the door opened and Akki walked out.

"Excellent. Now we have more to discuss. Follow me." Amon turned to his second in command. "Lieutenant, if you don't mind."

The Lieutenant was quite for a moment, looking between the two of them back and forth "Of course." He finally spoke, before he turned and headed in the opposite direction of the two.

Akki followed him to the same room that she had first spoken to him only two days ago. Amon stood in front of a map, of what Akki guessed to be the pro bending arena, with his hands behind his back.

"I want you to help lead the attack on the bending championships. As my second."

The woman arched an eye brow. "You've seen me fight, but what makes you think I have any skill when it comes to this area?"

Amon turned to face her. "Call it intuition."

"And what about the Lieutenant?" She questioned, half sitting on a wooden table behind her.

"I'm sure he will understand. This will be considered… a test."

"Very well. And is that all?"

"No. I want you to start training with me. As you've said. I've seen you fight, but those were just my followers. While they are good, there is always better."

Akki wanted to smirk. This was all playing out all too well. Not only was she now up close and getting personal with the infamous Amon, she was going to be training with him to? Either she had been really good in a past life or karma was stringing her along to something really bad. Whatever it was, she was going to take it. As long as it meant a nice big stack of yuans, then nothing was going to wreck this for her. Not if she got a say in it.

"When do we start?" Without any warning Amon was running at her and in less than a minute he had kicked the table away and had Akki pinned against the wall.

"Now." He spoke in a low voice that made the hairs on the back of Akki's neck stand.

The woman pulled her lips in to a faint smirk before ramming her knee in to the equalist leader's torso. He let out a gasp of breath, giving Akki enough time to pull a hand out from his grasp and give a hard shove against him against his chest and away from herself.

The woman moved away from the wall in barely enough time before Amon started his retaliation. The man flew through the air delivering a series of kicks and jabs that came so fast Akki had a difficult time trying to block them all. A jab to her still tender shoulder had the woman refraining a pain filled grimace as it went limp and swung to her side hard. She couldn't tell if had been dislocated one again or if it was just the chi blocking. But she wasn't about to let that stop her though. She had done this before and she was willing to do it again.

Akki back flipped away from Amon as he continued to shower his attacks on her. The dark haired woman jumped and spin kicked, successfully catching the masked man in the side, making him stumble. Unfortunately, while it was enough to slow him down, it wasn't enough to fully stop him. The man was strong, and Akki felt that when the time finally came, it was going to be a lot harder then she anticipated to kill him.

Another hit from Amon caught her in the same shoulder and this time she couldn't stop a hiss through clenched teeth in pain.

Amon now knew where her weakest point was. And because of it, if this were a real fight he would have had the upper hand by now and would have shown no mercy using it against her. It was clear to him that she was more experienced than even the Lieutenant. And far more so then the Avatar.

"You've been doing this a long time, haven't you?" He questioned, blocking a punch and in return sending one right back at her.

Akki didn't answer right away as she sent a kick at his head. Amon grabbed hold of it and Akki narrowed her eyes at him. "More then you know." The woman used his hand as leverage and kicked her other leg up and over his head, bending her knee around his neck and pulling him to the ground with her own body weight. Once she had him down, she knelt over top of him with her good fist at his masked face. "I could say the same for you."

Amon was quick to grab hold of her wrist and flip her over him and on to her back. The two laid there, head to head, on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Noma, I'm impressed..." He finally spoke sitting up. "Fight like this and tomorrow will be a complete victory. My only concern is… that." He pointed to Akki's limp arm hanging awkwardly from her shoulder.

"It's fine." Akki responded, tonelessly. Amon moved closer towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder and feeling around. At his touch, the woman got goose bumps up her back. A feeling she wasn't acquainted with in the slightest and it confused her.

"It's not even in the socket." Akki quickly pulled away from his touch as if it had caused her more pain then her shoulder was.

Without even blinking an eye, the woman grabbed her arm and shoved upwards and back, feeling it pop back in to place. And oh did it hurt. But she was used to pain. Whether it be her own or something she inflicted on others. It made her feel alive. "It is now."

 _Note: It's kind of a meh chapter I think. Review though please! I would love to hear all of your thoughts and opinions._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Times running up. Why isn't he dead yet?"

It was the night after the attack on the bending arena. Everything had gone to Amon's plan. But what Akki witnessed the man both horrified her and, strangely enough, attracted her to him. Something that had begun to happen only the day before. It was a feeling that Akki hadn't ever felt before. She had grown up in some…unfortunate circumstances to say the least. Emotions were never something she had been able to show very well, besides anger.

Akki hadn't gone back underground with the rest of the Equalists though. She had slipped away unseen in an attempt to comprehend why her body and mind were reacting this way. She hadn't even seen the fucker's face before. It wasn't making sense to her. But that wasn't the only reason she had separated from the rest of the group. One week wasn't going to cut it. She needed more time and for that she needed to locate the Triple Threats. Which hadn't been a hard job to do.

So here she stood in front of the man who had hired her, with one eye brow arched and her face pulled in to a look of complete un-amusement at her questioner.

"I need more time. This job is more… difficult than I anticipated it to be." Her words flowed from her mouth completely toneless. Akki shifted her position from standing to half sitting on a wooden crate behind her.

"More time." The man scoffed. "I think we may have over-estimated you. I was under the impression that we hired a professional to do this job."

If possible, Akki's eye brow raised higher than before and she stood up once more. The assassin took slow steps towards her employer as her face twisted in to a scowl. "You want to talk about professional? I don't see you and your pack of pussies out there scowering the city, looking to avenge Zolt. No you came running to me with a bag of money and fear in your beady little eyes. I said I need more time. And either I get it, or I quit and leave Amon alive and he can gladly strip the rest of you of your bending." The woman grabbed her employer by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "The choice is yours." She spat, letting go of him and taking a step back watching the man slouch down the wall.

"F-Fine." He stuttered, picking himself back out and smoothing the wrinkes in his shirt.

"And since you put me through this shit, I'm gonna need a little more yuans." The woman took her seat back on the same crate as before and crossed one leg over the other, her eyes never leaving the man.

He looked at her wearily for a moment. "How much we talking?"

"One hundred…thousand." The man's eyes almost bulged out of his head at her price.

"No. No way tha-" Akki cut him off by pulling a large knife out of her boot and began heating the blade with a small fire that sat in the palm of her hand.

"One hundred thousand or I take you to Amon himself. Half alive. You see, during this job we have gotten…close. This can go two ways. You pay it up and he will be dead soon enough. Or, you can kiss your bending goodbye, I let him live, take my money by force and I simply disappear as if none of this ever even happened. Republic City isn't the only place someone like me can get some work. Either way it's a win, win for me. So the choice is yours." Akki studied him as the man broke out in a sweat, looking from her to the door in hopes that his men would barge through it at any moment and get rid of his problem. "I'm waiting for an answer." The blade of her knife glowed red hot and she began twirling it between her fingers.

"F-Fine! I'll give you one more week-"

"Two." She spoke coolly.

"Two more weeks. Now get the fuck outta here!"

Akki's lips curled in to the faintest smirk as she slid off the crate and began walking to the door, flipping the man off in the process.

Upon reaching the cold night air, Akki let out a sigh in relief. Things could have gotten a lot messier but thankfully they hadn't. The woman produced a cigarette from her pocket and proceeded to light the end of it with her finger. The dull sting of the smoke reaching her lungs felt amazing. She hadn't felt it in days and it was one of her few pleasures in life. A pleasure that was soon disturbed by the sound of footsteps darting away from her. Glancing down the alley, the woman felt a pit in her stomach drop as an all too familiar, mustache clad face glanced over his shoulder at her. The Lieutenant.

"Shit." One last inhale from her cigarette and the woman chucked it to the side and took off down the Alley after him. It didn't take long for Akki to be right on his ass. As she reached out to grab a hold of him, the Lieutenant whipped out his batons and turned to face her, clearly ready for a fight.

"You're a fire bender." He growled. The batons came to life with electricity and he didn't even hesitate to begin skillfully swinging them at her.

"Now that the dog is out of the bag," Akki dodged his attempts at hitting her and used the outer wall of a building to give herself enough leverage to black flip above the Lieutenant's head. Fire trailed from her foot as she brought it down on the man's shoulder in one swift, but hard, kick.

He fell to the ground and in a matter of moments was back on his feet and fighting back. He was nothing though. She had fought tougher and without even blinking an eye, she crouched low, avoiding his swinging batons and brought her fist up in to his jaw with enough brute force to create a satisfying crack. The Lieutenant flew back in to the wall and slid to the ground, grasping his face in pain.

"This stays quite. I find out you said anything and I will make I end your miserable life in the most barbaric way possible. You never saw me, and I never saw you." Grabbing hold of one his batons, Akki got the electrical flow going in it and jabbed it in to the Lieutenant's stomach, watching him convulse and yell until he passed out. She tossed the baton on top of him and turned to leave the Alley way, back to the Equalist base.

She reached the base and immediately headed straight for her temporary room, in an attempt to get their unnoticed. It went well too, until her hand reached out to grasp the doorknob and she heard a deep, rumbling voice from behind her.

"You never came back with us. I was worried."

Akki turned to face the masked man. Instantly a strange feeling started to flitter around in her stomach, one that she quickly tried to crush. "It was a big night for me. For all of us. I needed to get some fresh air and comprehend all that had happened."

"It was indeed. But things will only get bigger from here." Amon's golden eyes grazed over the woman. Considering their big 'show' earlier that night, her calm and cool demeanor hadn't changed one bit. While his other equalists had appeared tired and frazzled, she didn't even look like the event had fazed her. "This isn't the first time you have fought like this, have you?"

"No. I have been in many fights. Nothing as organised as tonight was though." Akki almost jumped back in shock as Amon's hand reached out and traced the scar going across her cheekbone.

"And was it a fight that you got this?" The masked man leaned closer to examine it, keeping a gentle hold on the other side of her face.

Hesitantly, Akki reached up and grabbed hold of his hand, lightly pulling it away and taking a step back. "No." Her voice lowered and she gave no hints of continuing to explain what it had come from. She tilted her face from the masked man and turned to face the door to her room. Akki had almost forgotten that, that was even there. It had flawed her face for so long that she had just become accustom to it. No one, until now, had even bothered to ask about it. She never let anyone close enough to. Even the fucked up memories behind it had become fuzzy to her. Fuzzy but still very much there.

"Was it a bender?" Amon watched as she turned her back to him. He got the feeling that, that wasn't the only scar that marked the woman. Despite the woman's, seemingly, unwillingness to tell him the story of her scar, Amon took it upon himself to dig further. He found 'Noma' to be extremely intriguing and he found himself wanting to know all about her.

"Yes." He was going to continue prying. Akki knew it. The woman let out a sigh through her nose and slowly turned to face him again. "A metal bender. One of the police." She started, reaching her hand up to her face and running her finger tips across the scar. "He is- was my father. He had a drinking problem, among other things. One night, he and some of his friends came home after a long night of drinking and entered my room. I don't remember which one came up with the idea, but one thing led to another and they had me bound, hanging from the ceiling. Each of them took a turn, several turns… raping me. I was nine years old." Akki had never felt this uncomfortable in her adult life. Amon's gaze never left her once as she continued with her story. "I was crying, and screaming for them to stop, for someone to come and help. That angered my father. He took those metallic cables… the ones the police use, and lashed me with them. And when that didn't do anything, he took an empty vodka bottle and smashed against my face. I don't remember what happened after that. That man had always hated me. I killed my mother in childbirth and I was complete disappointment to him. I couldn't bend and that embarrassed him." Correction, she couldn't earth bend.

Amon's fists clenched at his sides as he listened to Akki. Her eyes flittered around the hallway as she told her story, refusing to keep any eye contact with him. It was clear that she wasn't in anyway comfortable and the further in to the story she got, Amon could see her grow more and more agitated at the memory of it. "And where is your father now?" He wanted to meet the man who had the audacity to do something like that to a child.

Finally, Akki's black eyes met his. "I killed him when I was sixteen. I cut his throat out with a kitchen knife while he slept." He could have sworn the tiniest smirk former on the woman's lips. That created a feeling that felt border line animalistic inside Amon. Lifting his mask half way up his face with one hand, he took a step forward to Akki and used the other hand to grab the back of her head, maybe more roughly then he intended it to be, and pressed his lips against hers.

 _Pretty happy with how this turned out! What do you all think?_


End file.
